Démoniaquement vôtre
by Youwan
Summary: "Bleu. Juvia. Elle est là, pleurante. Au loin, il entend comme un son sourd, mal répercuté. Noir, noir, noir." "La couleur est partie. Il n'y a plus de rouge, plus de bleu. Quand au juste ces murs s'étaient érigés ? Son esprit est enfermé dans une boîte, fuyant ce déchirement qui lui nuit." Gray/Juvia. Deathfic. [T] par précaution. [Tragedy]/[Angst]. Bonne lecture !


Alors, que dire, que dire? Premièrement, il y a quatre parties. Un pov Gray, un sans POV, un POV Gray, un sans POV. Pour s'en rappeler, dès qu'il y a un « Je » c'est Gray qui parle/pense ! Mettre des « POV » en plein milieu des trucs, j'aime pas trop en fait, c'est pour ça que je le dis là :)

Sinon, euh. Deuxièmement.. C'est différent de ce que j'écris habituellement. C'était pour me défouler, j'avoue. Je déteste le Gruvia. J'aime pas Juvia. Pourtant, je me suis tournée vers eux pour écrire un texte comme ça. Allez comprendre..

Voilà. Bonne lecture quand même, ne soyez pas effrayés. Enfin.. Si, un peu quand même * ris * . J'en profite pour saluer les filles de la SPPS, surtout Bymeha pour les rimes que j'ai fait en son honneur (Elle déteste ça, aujourd'hui) ainsi que Iris et Rouge qui aiment ce style d'écriture. J'essaye de me rapprocher de vous, vous voyez ? 8D

Je ne peux que conseiller d'écouter cette musique, d'une amie : youtu. be/ MjQcUlQ8qks sans les espaces et avec le http devant. C'est très poignant et ça rend bien. Enfin, je trouve. :)

27/06: Petites corrections sur des fautes qui traînaient, des phrases qui semblaient un peu.. pas très bien construites. Ça devrait être mieux :), maintenant ! Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima qui l'étoffe de jour en jour :)

* * *

_**Démoniaquement vôtre. **_

* * *

Cascade de mer dans sa nuque, cheveux d'un bleu azur sur sa gorge.

Et ce sourire qui fait briller jusqu'à l'air autour d'elle, dans un crescendo de douceur,

Et ces gouttelettes d'eau qui miroitent à ses côtés telles des étoiles dans l'espace,

Et ces yeux qui enjolivent son âme blanche, si blanche, si pureté, pureté, pureté.

.

_Ô Pureté. _

_Laisse-moi la tâcher._

_Ô pureté._

_Deviens mon crime._

_._

« Mes cheveux noirs dévaleront des nuages sur ton ciel,

Mes yeux obscurs d'obsidiennes noieront ton âme dans la haine.

Détruit-toi. Jalousie sans raison. Jalousie d'envie, jalousie d'amour,

Ta vie m'appartient, au grès de mes nuits et de mes jours. »

.

_"Comment pourrais-je penser ça ?" _Ce démon me tue,

Il atteint mon âme, fais ressortir ses griffes charnues.

Un éclat de soie, une peine, le son de ta voix..

Un typhon d'émotions me prend :_ Tu es là._"

.

La pluie tombe. La pluie fraîche.. Juste celle que j'aime. Et ce silence qui recommence, me vrille les tympans.

**« Sors... De mes pensées. Sois maudit ! Sors... De mon corps ! Bordel ! Sors... SORS DE MA TÊTE ! »**

* * *

Ses jambes défaillent, il se sent attirer comme un aimant par ce sol trempé. Il s'écroule, les mains tremblantes de souffrances contenues, posées sur ses cheveux dans un geste de défense dérisoire. Le démon joue, le démon rit.

_Boum_.

Le bruit de cet imbécile qui vit. D'ailleurs, son cœur s'accélère tandis que son souffle ralentit. Des veines se font plus marquées, les sourcils se froncent, le sang gicle. Liquide vermeil qui dévale son menton, s'échouant au sol. Il a mal, si mal. Il a été si imprudent, c'était tellement fou, tellement inhabituel. Ce silence et cette pluie, dans ses pensées, l'avaient emporté. Il n'avait pas senti le coup venir.

_Boum_.

Et maintenant, il est au sol, au prise avec un monstre manipulateur. Gray est à terre.

_Quelle déchéance._

L'emprise devient plus forte. Il a envie de crier à Juvia, sa partenaire, de s'enfuir... Seul un râle de douleur s'échappant de ces lèvres ensanglantées résonne dans l'air. Et cette toux qui le prend, et ce poison dans ses veines qui s'insinue, et ce flou qui danse devant ses yeux.

_Boum_.

Il se sent malade, il se sent partir. Bleu. Juvia. Elle est là, pleurante. Au loin, il entend comme un son sourd, mal répercuté. Noir, noir, noir. La pluie prend une teinte sombre, mélangeant son sang et sa sueur au sol, dans une boue visqueuse, preuve ultime de sa faiblesse. Noir, noir, **noir.** L'eau devient noire. Elle tombe sur lui, il ne réagit pas.

_Boum_.

Le brun voulait se tordre de douleur : mais il ne peut qu'assister, impuissant, amorphe, au spectacle dégradant. De ce démon qui s'esclaffe, dans une mare de sang. De son propre corps qui sombre dans les ténèbres, doucement. De ce noir qui le prend. La couleur est partie. Il n'y a plus de rouge, plus de bleu. Quand au juste ces murs s'étaient érigés ? Son esprit est enfermé dans une boîte, fuyant ce déchirement qui lui nuit.

_Boum._

Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'approche. Il ne veut pas la blesser. La noirceur le recouvre, des pieds à la tête, inhumaine. Il patauge dans une mer de déviance et de ténèbres, son corps, alourdi, cloué au sol, comme des centaines de mains mortes qui l'aurait maintenu contre sa volonté. Le flou s'intensifie, le sang reflue. Dernières pensées. Juvia doit. Fuir. Juvia. Doit.. Vivre.

**Juvia, Juvia, Juvia. **

**J.U.V.I.A.**

...

Qui, déjà ?

**_Silence._**

* * *

_J'aime l'odeur de la pluie qui tombe sur l'herbe, la lavant de toutes impuretés. J'aime cette sensation de fraîcheur qui en découle. La nature reprend ses droits, et au passage de l'eau, la terre respire de nouveau. Souffle vivifiant. _

_Ces roses pâles mouillées, goutte à goutte s'abreuvent. L'odeur sucrée emplit l'air, joyeusement. La petite pluie est fraîche._

_Et ce bruit qui tape contre la fenêtre, qui m"hurle de l'ouvrir pour sentir une nouvelle fois l'eau, organisme de toute vie. Le bleu, un peu partout, me fait tourner de l'œil. Il y a comme une litanie dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la musique, qui court dans l'air. Le son d'un typhon ne me ferait plus d'effet. _

_Je fixe mon regard quelque part, perdu entre deux buissons. Respirant l'air, je me sens fragile. Cassable. Desossable. Une nuit bleutée tombe, m'enfermant encore plus dans des abysses de pensées, dans des méandres d'enchevêtrements de souvenirs. Pourtant, le tableau de ma mémoire reste blanc. Pur._

_Autour de moi, tout à l'air si récent, si angélique, si séraphique. Si neuf._

_Si vivant. _

**Et moi, je suis mort.**

* * *

Sans Gray, Juvia n'est plus Juvia. Elle n'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide, aux sentiments ternis par l'ennui. Elle n'est qu'une chose sans vie, poupée cassée aux rêves désuets.

«_ Ça _» n'est rien, «_ Ça _» n'est que poussières et larmes. «_ Ça _» n'a plus d'importance. Car «_ Ça _» n'a plus de but. Ce qu'il en reste, de ses éclats de douleur qui la brise, se trouve entre ses bras. Noirci, ensanglanté, elle n'ose le regarder mais ne peut empêcher son regard de se fixer sur lui. Des tâches parsèment sa peau*. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même, tout comme elle.

Monsieur Gray était le rêve de Juvia. Or, maintenant, «_ Ça _» n'a plus le droit de rêver et d'imaginer. Car il est parti, alors tout à fini, tout est fini. S'effondre, son corps. Se détruit, sa vie. Sa valeur d'or se casse. Plus rien ne vaut de son temps. Plus aucune chose ne mérite son attention.

Car il ne reste plus que «_ Ça _», créature que l'on ne peut appeler Juvia. Il ne reste plus que «_ Ça _», il ne reste plus rien. Des yeux rouges la fixent, voulant la tâcher, elle aussi. Mais aucun événement ne survient. La raison est simple. Le démon ne peut la tuer, car elle est déjà six pieds sous terre. Sa conscience flotte dans des Océans de déchirement et de tourment.

Seulement un cadavre dans ses bras et l'ombre d'un démon sanguinaire derrière elle.

_Qu'importe._

**Elle est morte avec lui. **

**« Ça » suivra bientôt.**

* * *

*Référence au début.  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture. :)


End file.
